


Pre-launch Sequence

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: Jim想庆祝他的新整修好的舰船。Spock令人惊讶的顺从。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pre-launch Sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220183) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“也许你的指挥椅将是一个更合适的地方，”Spock过于冷静地建议，明明他的性器还埋在Jim的屁股里。

“太老套了，”Jim一边随着每一次的插入往后挺身一边喘着气。“每个人都在舰长椅上做过了。”

Spock的手指在他的头发上收紧。Jim畏缩了一下，试着不要得意地笑出来；Spock可以在空白的屏幕上看见他的倒影。“不是每个人，”他纠正自己。

“你还没有将指挥椅用于性交过吗？”这是一个对着Jim的耳朵说出的低声询问，Jim为之颤抖。

“你知道的…我不和我的…船员上床。”Spock轻咬他的耳垂，最后他几乎是呻吟出来了。

“我是你的船员。”每一个字都伴随着一个挺动，Jim的手指在屏幕上乱摸，试图找到点可用来支撑的东西。

“没错…操，除了你之外，就…操操操。”

一声震动他脊椎的哼是唯一的答复，然后Spock突然抽离，留下Jim喘着气大惑不解。“…Spock，怎么——”

“我希望利用你的指挥椅。”Spock握在他手腕上的力量完全没有留下任何争论的余地，于是Jim乖乖被拉着走；还在大口喘着气。当他们到达椅子的时候，Spock放开了他。Spock仍然穿着衣服，只有他的阴茎露在外面，Jim舔了舔嘴唇看着他坐下。

他的大副皱了皱眉把他拽过来。Jim急切地爬上去，尽量小心以便不弄翻他俩。Spock抓住他的屁股时他仍然倒抽了口气。

“不是应该让我坐在那儿吗？”Jim气喘吁吁地问，尽管事实上他还挺乐于自己当前的位置。“我是舰长。”

“此刻你是我的链接伴侣，我想要看着你骑乘我。”

“好吧…”真有人能争得过那个论点吗？“脱下你的衬衫？”他满怀希望地问。

“当前我的双手都被占用了，”Spock爽快地告诉他，确实如此，他的双手正忙着分开Jim的臀瓣引导他向下坐。Jim咬住他的唇，看着Spock的眼睛扑闪，看着他因为Jim把他完全吞没而屏住呼吸。“或许你可以…为我去除衣物…”

Jim笑着抓住衣摆，相信Spock会稳住他。Spock确实抓牢了Jim，他从外衣里探出头来，头发乱蓬蓬的。但是Jim没有机会欣赏，因为Spock的手握住了他的性器，另一只手坚定地抓住Jim的脖子把他拉过来亲吻。

“是的，” Spock慢慢向上挺身时Jim喘息着说。“…就像那样…”

Spock没有回答，只是保持动作稳定，故意用精准的缓慢折磨他。他哼哼唧唧，动了动他的臀部，但Spock咆哮着抓紧他的脖子。“不要动，”他命令，Jim战栗起来。

“我不动…”

他确实没动，让Spock随心所欲。因为他总是顺着Spock。Spock的方式通常意味着Jim会得到好东西。非常好的东西，在现在的情况下。

他们的吻也很慢，又深又慢又完美。当Jim的手指在Spock的肩膀上抽搐时，指甲陷进皮肤里，Spock的节奏终于打破了。

“动起来，”他喘着气说，Jim安心地呼出一口气，然后服从了。Spock的高潮来临时用牙齿咬上他的脖子，而这足以将Jim也送上巅峰。  
“棒极了，”他在Spock的颈侧喃喃地说，在那里他能感觉到他的大副的脉搏。他吻了他，数着心跳，知道Spock的双唇在做同样的事。


End file.
